A Wish For A Better Life
by DeathTwilight
Summary: Em's a normal 14 year old and hating it! She has bad luck wherever she goes,and her only escape is her fav video game. One day she can't stand it any more, and makes a wish for a better life.When her wish comes true,Em learns that every wish has a price..
1. The Wish

This chapter has been re-edited.

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda. I only own the characters that I made up. Which are the people you won't recognize. (duh)**

**This is my first fic. So please be nice to me even if my story sucks. Which it shouldn't 'cauze I get good grades on these kind of the things. But I will try my best to make this story good and not horrible. Please read and review! Enjoy!**

* * *

What she dreamed of. What she wished for. What she hoped for that would come to her and get her out of her troubles. But what was it?

The school bell rang and everyone came rushing out of the door. Why wouldn't they? After all it was spring break. Five minutes had passed when two girls slowly walked out. It's not like they hated spring break, it's just why rush?

"So what do you want to do? Go to the mall, go to my house, go to your house, go to the public swimming pool, go-" the other girl cut her off.

"Anything that has to do with money is not acceptable, remember? 'Cause I'm broke." the girl said while tucking her brownish-reddish hair behind her ears. Her hair was just a little bit passed her shoulders and was styled to be layered wispy. Her wispy bangs almost came down to her crystal blue eyes. "'Kay, I know this sounds boring, but what if we just go job hunting?"

"Emm, in case you haven't noticed it's very hard to look for a job that allows 14 year-olds to work there. The job that you just got fired at, was like, the only job in this entire area that hires 14 year-olds." said the girl walking beside her. She had slightly wavy light brown hair that ended at her shoulders. With green- turquoise eyes. Her nose and cheeks had slightly faded freckles on them.

"All right. So let's just go to my house, then". Emm sighed and smiled at her best-friend Kartney as they continued to walk on the sidewalk. Emm wasn't actually her real name, her real name was Emily-Anna. Emily-Anna didn't want to be embarrassed by people calling her that, so she shortened it to Emm. Yes, the two both had uncommon names.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

6:00 p.m.

It was time for supper so that meant that Kartney had to leave Emm's house and walk home by herself. The two best-friends said their good-byes and then Kartney headed out the door. Emm closed the front door and walked to the bathroom to wash up. When that was done she walked to the kitchen and grabbed her plate of spaghetti. She turned around and headed to the living room.

"Emily-Anna! Where do you think your going?" her mom asked.

Emm spun around and said " To the living room." she paused then mumbled "And the names Emm!"

"Oh no you're not. This time you're eating at the dining room table. We all are." her mom's eye twitched and her neck, shoulder, and head flinched. And her tone of voice was just a little bit crazy. Emm's mom was nice but if anyone hurt her child, or if her child disobeyed the rules, or did something totally dumb, freaky and dangerous then her mom would go nutz. Aren't all moms like that? No. Not this one. She's crazy.

After eating her supper, Emm got up and went to the kitchen and put her dishes in the dishwasher. Then she dragged herself up the stairs and headed up to her bedroom.

Emm's POV...

I walked into my room and flipped the sign on my door over so that said: 'do not disturb.' I turned on my second hand Nintendo 64 and put my The Legend of Zelda game into it. It was already 7:00 p.m., so I decided to play for only two hours. I was so far in and I was really kicking butt so to my unknown surprise, two hours became three, and three hours became four, and four hours became five. It seemed that time was really passing by, and before I knew it, it was 12:00 a.m.! I know to a lot of you (why am I talking to myself) that 12:00 a.m. isn't really actually late, but to my mom it is. And if she catches me playing video games at this time of night/morning then I am screwed.

So I decided to turn off the video game before she catches me still awake... Oops to late! The door swung open and there stood my totally messed up mom. My mom's eye started to twitch and her head started flinching like crazy! I stood there in horror because once again mom's mind traveled off to Rampaging Crazy Psycho Lunatic Mom's Ville.

Authors POV...

Link drew his sword and gave out a "hiya!" then sliced the stuffed up monster in half.

"Tell me again why I have to go through this stupid obstacle course?" Link asked.

"Look I now your bothered by it, but this will really improve your fighting skills!" said the little blue ball of light.

"I don't need to improve! Besides isn't my fighting actual monsters every day my obstacle course?" argued Link.

"Link. Haven't you ever thought that some day you will be walking along then all the sudden a monster will attack you and you will just happen to lose? Then what would you do? Nothing! That's what! Because you would be dead! Now if you want to live a long healthy life, then I suggest you to continue with your practicing!" the little ball of light shouted.

Link rolled his eyes, "Yes mom!" he sarcastically said, then continued on with his practicing.

Emm's POV...

I walked into my room and plunked myself on my bed. I had just said good night to my mom and dad but it wasn't the greatest good night hug and kiss. Five minutes ago my mom had grounded me from video games for two days. I don't know why only two days but that's the way it is. I guess.

_My life is horrible! Bad luck, that's all I ever get is bad luck. It's like, it's like I'm a jinx! Why can't something good ever happen to me? I bet everyone else has a better life than me. Probably even The Legend of Zelda, and it's made up people have a better life than me. All I would like to do is leave. Go somewhere far away where no human or animal has ever gone to before. Somewhere, where all of my troubles will be gone, or somewhere that I can do so much more things that I can't do on Earth. For an example um, like the...Legend of Zelda! There I could get a new identity and I could get a fresh start!_ I though as I put on my pj's and flicked the light switch off. Then I lay down on my bed and got under my blanket.

"I wish I could live in The Legend of Zelda world and have a new identity and get a fresh start..." I whispered to myself and then slowly dozed off.

Authors POV...

The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. _I thought my window was closed and my curtains were shut. So how come I_ _can here birds and it's bright in my room?!_ Emm thought to herself while half asleep. Her eyes were shut and she didn't feel like opening them. Suddenly a strong breeze came rushing down her face. _Wait a minute. A breeze that strong can't come_ _through my window!_ Emm's eyes opened wide and she quickly sat up straight.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing! Emm wasn't on her bed, she was on... _grass?_ She looked around herself and could easily tell one thing: she wasn't in her room anymore. She was in a field. A very familiar field. _Were am I?_ she asked herself. Suddenly she remembered her wish the night before. What if it came true?

"I can't believe it! I'm in a video game!" Emm shouted out loud. Then she felt the grass. It was real. "Wait a minute, this is real, meaning I'm not in a video game. I wished to live in a different world which means, the video game is real! It's an actual world! The people live, breath and think. So they're not programed to do exactly what the video game makers program them to do in the game." Emm frowned, "Why am I talking to myself? Arg! Stop talking to myself!"

She walked for a while until she came upon a stream. Emm sat down and placed her hand in the water. She moved her hand around in the stream and let the water splash around. She wasn't really paying attention to what she was doing because she was lost in her thoughts, until the corner of her eye saw her reflection.

"Whoa!!" Emm was shocked. Her reflection was different from before. She still had wispy hair, but instead of brownish-reddish for color, her hair was black and very wavy. Her hair went down to her hips. She had the same bangs as before but they were black and wavy. In front of her pointy Hylian ears she had very long black and very wavy strands of hair. Her eyes were still the color blue, but the color was more immortal then normal. Emm's skin was more pale then before and was more soft. Her nose was smaller and a little bit longer at the end. Instead of the average features of a 14 year-old girl, she had the features of an average 11 year-old girl. Although she looked skinnier now then how she looked when she used to be 11.

"I look completely different then before, except I'm still wearing my pj's." Emm said to herself and then looked at the now baggy tank top and even bigger-then-they-were-before pants. She pulled the string tight that was hanging around her waist so her pants wouldn't fall down. She tried to somehow tighten her shirt so it wouldn't hang down lose.

* * *

I've been meaning to edit this for a looooooooong time! And if you've read this chapter before, then maybe you'd notice the changes I made. Like for instance, this author's note I'm writing.

**There. Happy? I finished the first chapter of my first story. Sooooooooooo please r&r! Now I'm off to wright the second chapter and I will try to base it more on Link and his fairy, but Emm is the main character so that will kinda and kinda not be hard. Well guud bi! (Good bye! Duh!)**

**0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**


	2. Natalie

Disclaimer: of course I don't own The Legend of Zelda characters only the people who I make up. 2nd chapter! Yay! Please r&r!

"What do I do? What do I do?!" Emm was totally freaking out. She was in another world when people had different tastes and different fashion sense! She couldn't go near anyone. How would they react if they saw her in pajamas! Other world pajamas! Although she needed Hylian clothes to fit in and that would mean she would have to buy them in a market full of people!

She looked around the field. The field didn't really have anything special in it. It was pretty much just grass, weeds, a couple of flowers here and there, and wheat. Lots and lots of wheat. You could actually mistake this area for Hyrule Field. But there was something about this place that seemed to make it unknown. Something different that told you that this place wasn't in any of the video games.

Emm walked over to a tree and sat down in the shade. She looked around the scenery she was in and sighed with a curios expression on her face. 'Why haven't I seen this field before? Some how I know this is the Legend of Zelda world but this field looks nothing like it. And why do I get a feeling that I've been here before? Oh if only someone could answer my questions.' Then she felt a little tickle on her neck and placed her hand down on the back of her neck to feel a chain. Then she realized that she was wearing a neckless that she put on the morning before. It had a long, gold chain that hung down to her chest with a medallion a gold as well. The medallion had strange unearthly silver writing and symbols on it and in the center was a silver star.

Flash back...

A women had tears in her eyes. But she wasn't sad, she was glad. In her arms she held a new born baby girl while she lay in the hospital bed. About a minute ago she had given birth to her first child and now she was a mother. She smiled and stared at the baby and so did her husband. The father picked the baby up and positioned her to face him. The mother looked up at the baby and smiled. But her smile soon faded. She lay there horrified as she saw the baby's back. There was a weird symbol on her back and it looked like the medallion but it was over lapped with another medallion. It looked the same but instead of a star in the center it was a skull.

Emm woke with a sudden jolt. She sat on the grass with her head rested against the tree. She had dozed off for a few minutes. Then she looked at her wrist watch and it said 11:00 a.m.

Then the sound of a horse riding in the distance startled Emm. She looked at the area where the sound was coming from and began to see a horse with a rider on it.

"Oh crap! Someone's coming!" She sat there still. She really couldn't do anything but keep still and hope the person wouldn't notice her.

The figure came closer then stopped and jumped off the horse. A glowing blue ball of light flew out of the his weird hat and flew in front of his face making him stop walking. 'Wait a minute that dudes got a weird green hat and a green tunic. That dude's Link!! Wow. Cool.'

Emm half closed her eyes to make it look like she was sleeping but she could still see what's going on. She could hear every word they were saying but very quietly.

"Why can't I just buy the bread instead of collecting wheat and spending a lot of my time making it?!"

"Because Link, that would cost rupees and you need to save up for other things too." Argued the little blue ball of light.

"Uh, fine." Link groaned in disappointment do to the fact that the ball of light once again had gotten her way.

Link started picking the wheat out of the ground while the blue ball of light placed herself on a flower to relax. Then she stared out into the wide open, looking at the scenery until her gaze landed upon a strange looking girl laying against a tree.

"Holy cow!" From her sudden shout, Link jumped up in shock and drew is sword and prepared himself in a battle stance. "No Link! Look!" The ball of light pointed to the girl in order to bring Link's attention to Emm.

"Yeah, okay I see her, now what's your point?" Link asked.

"Look, she doesn't really look like any other girl you see." She stared at Link for him to reply.

"What 'cause of how she dresses?"

"Yes." Then she silently flew over to Emm to examen her closer. Link followed curiously seeming as why the fairy was taking this as such a bid deal. "Judging by her ears, she looks Hylian, but I have never in my entire life have seen anyone dress like that."

Emm didn't look like it, but she was panicking with excitement, fear, curiosity, and embarrassment. 'What do I do?! Um, just stay calm and pretend your sleeping. Yeah! That's it just stay calm and pretend I'm sleeping!' Emm told herself. 'Maybe they'll leave me alone!'

"So, what are we going to do then?" Link asked.

"Well, nothing I guess, she's probably sleeping or something."

Emm couldn't help it anymore. This was her chance to actually meet Link the hero of time and Navi the fairy! 'I'll just pretend to be waking up from my sleep and then I'll get to meet them! Oh, but wait I don't look like my usual self. So this is my chance to give myself a better name!'

As so, Emm pretended to wake up by moving around a bit. Then she fake yawned and stretched her arms and began to rub her eyes.

"Oh no! She's beginning to wake up! We can't let her see us just staring at her!" Whispered Link. So the two began to walk/fly back to the field.

Emm slowly opened her eyes and yawned again then sat up a bit. 'Okay, so I pretend woke up so now what should I do?' "Hum." She began to think. Emm stood up and began to walk over to them. She finally became close enough to talk with them. "Um, excuse me?" She asked.

Link turned around and smiled sheepishly. "Yes?"

Emm thought for a moment to remember what she was going to say. "Um, hi. I am a traveler from the far lands of the south and I was wondering if you could tell me were I can find some shelter for the night."

"Far lands of the south you say?" Link asked trying to start a conversation.

"Yes."

"Well in Clock Town they just opened up a hotel, do you know where that is?"

"I believe so."

"Do you have any rupees?"

"Uh, no. Where I come from we use something else."

Then the blue ball of light flew in front of Emm's face. Link sighed then rolled his eyes. "This is Navi my fairy. And my names Link."

"Oh. Hi. I'm, um, Natalie!" Emm introduced herself with a new name hoping they would believe her.

"And just where exactly do you live?" Navi pressured Emm.

"Uh, um," Emm started making up things along the way. "My land is unknown to the people far from it such as your selves, because it is 100 magic and if you are able to get passed the barrier and into the land then you will be able to realize that my land is another world which is connected to yours."

Link and Navi stood there puzzled. "Yeah, but what's it called?" Asked Navi.

Emm sighed then said, "Unfortunately, I am forbidden to tell you that. For that I have said enough."

"So what are you then? You look Hylian but you said your from somewhere else." Questioned the young hero of time.

Emm thought for a moment trying to come up with a name for her 'species'. "We are called Nanikians and although we look Hylian we are kinda somewhat your species as well."

Emm paused to think of a way to explain this fake story to them. It was actually quite easy for her to make things up, for that she has a great imagination and had spent a lot of time thinking of creative things. And she tended to usually get caught in class day dreaming. "My mother and father were Hylians and when I was born, I ended up being 'different'."

Link and Navi couldn't understand and had confused looks on their faces. When Emm noticed their expressions she sighed and tried to continue on. "Nanikians are rare creatures that can only be given birth to a Hylian. The reason that they are rare is because they not only have magic, but they also have an element."

"So like a Nanikian can have like the power of um, earth?" Navi asked trying to follow along to what Emm was saying.

"Yes. Nanikians have an element of the power of nature." Emm froze. 'Oops!' Emm technically just said that she had a power of one of natures elements. 'That's not good! Oh crap! That's really not good!'

Link looked at Emm's surprised face and began to worry. "Uh, are you okay?"

Emm escaped from her thoughts and focused her glance to Link. "Uh, yeah, I'm uh, I'm fine. I, I, I'm perfectly okay I'm terrific!"

"Then if your so TERRIFIC then perhaps you can show us your element. Am I right?" Navi questioned furiously.

"No." Emm simply and mistakenly said.

"What?! Why? You do have powers don't you? 'Cause if you didn't then that would probably would mean that Nanikians don't excise!" Navi said while REALLY getting on Emm's nerves.

Emm began to lose her patients and was changing from 'little Ms. polite and innocent' to 'frustrating and quite scary' (which just so happens to be her somewhat normal attitude) Her hands began to form into fists and she started to grid her teeth.

"IS SHE ALWAYS LIKE THIS?!!!" Emm practically screamed.

Link was kinda shocked but not really since Navi happened to have that kind of an affect on people. "Yeah, pretty much." He just stood and watched as Navi began to pull Emm's hair as Emm was trying to pull her away. Finally, he had enough of watching the two fight. "Okay, brake it up you to!"

They both stopped and looked at Link who kinda looked frightened. Emm had a bruise on her left cheek and her hair was messed up. Navi had two bruises on her teeny little arm and one on her forehead. Although it's not like anyone could see her bruises behind all of that light. Emm sighed and fixed her hair and straightened her overly sized tank top.

"I can't show you my element well, because I lost it." Then she paused. "Nanikians may be born from a Hylian but, they happen to not be Hylian at all. I'm 11 years old so I haven't grown into my full stage yet. It's when a Nanikian grows metallic magic on his or her body and clothes and that's when people can for surely tell that they aren't Hylian. It also means that their element has reached it's full power."

Link stared in amazement. "Wow."

Navi rolled her teeny unseeable eyes. "Ha! Yeah right! And just why did you lose your element?!"

"I was setting off to the market in my land, when all of the sudden a massive magical storm appeared. Everyone rushed into their homes and locked their doors. So I ended up stuck in the middle of the disaster. The storm was kinda like a curse to my people and if it's rain ever touched our skin then it would wash away all of our magic and elements. So I lost them."

"Well that must of sucked." Commented Link.

"Oh it still sucks a lot!" Then Emm started to concentrate on what she first was saying before they learned about her fake life. "Um so about the hotel."

"Oh yeah! Um, if you don't have any rupies then I don't know what you should do."

Emm thought for some ideas. "Could I borrow money from somewhere?"

"Well, for how long are you planning to stay here?" Asked Link.

"I have no clue." 'I might never leave' Emm thought and then started to imagine what her parents are thinking of her right now since she's not at home. A cold chill ran down her spine.

"Well if your going to stay for long, then you should get a job. How 'bout you borrow some of my rupies and rent a hotel room. And every day earn some money, and eventually you can pay me back." Link suggested.

"Okay. Thanks Link!"

"No problem. If you need any help on something then you can ask me. I'll be in the village a lot so you'll probably be able to find me." Then he handed Emm a sack of rupies.

"Well I will see you later then! Bye!" Emm and Link said their good byes while Navi just sat on a leaf mumbling something terribly inappropriate. Emm began to walk away from the field. 'Wait a sec! This is a completely different field then any kind I've ever seen before! How on earth will I ever get from here to Clock Town?!' Emm turned around and cupped her hands around her mouth. "Hey! Link!" She shouted. Link turned around to face her. He was only about 20 meters away. "What's this field called?!"

Link did the same thing with his hands to call back at her. "Natures Field!" Then he waved good bye as Emm replied to him with a wave as well and then he turned around to finish collecting wheat.

Emm had a feeling that she knew which way to go. So she went the way that she felt was right, and guess what? She was right. She walked passed the guard from South Clock Town then suddenly felt someone grab her.

"Excuse me Miss, but you have no weapons so how did you survive outside of Clock Town?" The guard demanded as if she had no choice but to answer his foolish question.

Emm sighed and rolled her eyes. "Simple, I avoided them. And the ones that were stupid enough to walk all the way up to me, I just punched, kicked, and did some simple dodging until they died. And the best part was, is that I didn't get hurt one bit!" Then she smirked at the guard even though it wasn't for him. "Ha! In your face inventor of weapons!" Then she walked of to look for the hotel leaving a confused guard standing at the South entrance.

"I tuld ya! I dun't gute nu nauls un me shed!" An angry worker yelled at another angry worker.

"Din why you stay dat?!" Replied the other angry worker.

Emm walked past them staring at them horrified 'cause of their horrible grammar. 'Suddenly, I'm feeling the sudden interest in school...' So she kept on walking until she found herself in East Clock Town. 'Finally! There it is!' She ran up to the door and opened it.

Inside there was a registration desk and a couple of chairs on the other side of the wall for people to wait. The walls were freshly painted green and the floor was a new oak wood. A young man stood at the desk reading a book.

"Why, hello there?" The man greeted her.

"Hi."

"Your not from around here are you?" The man asked looking at her clothes.

"Uh." Emm looked down at her clothes as her face turned red in embarrassment. She had totally forgotten about her clothes then she thought of what everyone must of thought of her when she walked into the village. "N, no I'm not from here. I am uh, from far away."

"Well anyone is welcome at the Clock Town Hotel. So are you going to register?"

"Yeah, how much does it cost for one person to stay for a week?"

"Our prices are cheep. For a week with food service, and water it is 30 rupies."

Emm checked her sack of rupies and found exactly 30 rupies. "This sack has exactly 30 rupies in it."

"Perfect!" Emm handed him the sack. "Stella! Come and show this young girl her room!" Then he grabbed a book out. "Oh but first you must fill this out Miss." Emm grabbed the book and signed her name. Then she handed it back to the man. Then he read it. "Okay, Natalie, my name is Mr. Hennessy." Emm didn't want anyone to no that her name was Emm.

Then a young women stepped in the room. She had curly red hair that ended at her shoulders and hazel green eyes. She had bright red freckles on her cheeks with a very wide smile.

"Natalie, this is Stella. Stella, this is Natalie. Stella since we have such a nice guest could you bring her a pair of clothes please?"

"Yes, Mr. Hennessy. Come this way Natalie." She escorted Emm up the stairs.

Few! That was hard writing that chapter! Well I hope you enjoyed it! I think it was waaay better then the first chapter! So please read & review! Please! I'm going to be starting a new story soon! Just read my bio! There's detail's inside! I also have to update it but I can't right now. Well so, again please read & review!


	3. Battles Feminist and Otherwise

**I'm baaaaaaaaack!! Sorry for the long wait, and I'm saying sorry to all the people who actually read this story! I've been updating my other story, so that's why I haven't been posting for this story. Yeah, well... I REALLY don't want to do this disclaimer thing, but whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT and NEVER WILL I own ANY LoZ characters, unless, I suddenly, somehow, strangely and weirdly and unexplainably team up with Nintendo... or something... anyways, I own every character that I make up. Especially Emm, who goes by the other names of: Emily-Anna, Natalie, and last but not least...- wait, I don't have any other names for her. Well, on with the story! Oh, and PLEASE review!!!! **

**ONE more thing, instead of me calling Emm "Emm", I am going to usually call her Natalie. SOMETIMES I WILL call her Emm, but usually Natalie.**

* * *

Stella lead Natalie through the hallway of the second floor. There were four rooms on that floor, and another set of stairs was at the end of the hallway. The upstairs looked just like the downstairs,same colour-painted-walls, and the same wooden floors. 

They came to a stop at a door near the end of the hallway, as Stella reached into a pocket on her dress. She pulled out a set of keys, that were hooked onto a chain. "Is this my room?" Natalie asked Stella who was unlocking the door.

"No," Stella said, then added, "This is where we're going to find you some clothes."

"Oh." Stella opened the door and let Natalie go in first. The room wasn't big, but wasn't small. The walls were of a white stone, and the floors were a dark wooden oak. The room was pretty much just a huge closet, there were racks with all kinds of different shoes of different sizes. Wooden bars attached to the walls with hangers of clothes for men and women of different sizes hanging on them.

"Now," Stella said, as she walked over to some dresses hanging on a bar. "What would you like to wear?"

Natalie gulped. She really didn't want to wear any dresses. She had hated dresses, ever since she was a little girl. "Uh, got any pants I can wear?"

"Pants? You want to wear pants? But that's men's clothing! Not women's!" Stella said.

"Well, I don't like dresses, and where I come from pants are for boys _**and girls**_." Natalie said. Stella sighed and gave in.

"Fine... but don't blame me if you get in trouble for wearing boys' clothes."

Stella found a pair of black pants and a red blouse that looked to be Natalie's new size, and handed them to her. The black pants were in fact boys' clothing, and were just a simple black and wide at the leg. The red blouse was made for girls and was meant to go with a skirt, it had long, wide sleeves and a V-neck that was laced all the way down the front of the shirt that was supposed to go down past the waist. There was also a white undershirt that was attached underneath the blouse.

"Here. You can get changed after I show you your room. You can always come back here to find something to wear, and the maids will come by your room to pick up your clothes and wash them." Stella said.

"Thank-you." Natalie said. And then they walked out of the room towards the third floor. Soon they came upon a light-brown wooden door on the third floor. Stella grabbed two keys and gave one to Emm and she used the other to open the door.

"That key is for the room you will be staying in. The key that I have is a spare." She said to Natalie. Natalie walked into the room and then Stella left.

The room was just... one room. There were two beds by the orange-red walls, a dresser was across the room by the door, a tall mirror stood beside it, and a stone fireplace was built in the wall beside one of the beds. Natalie walked across the dark wood floor, over to a bed and placed the clothes she was given on it. She closed the brown curtains that draped over the window between both beds, and started to change into the new clothes.

The clothes fit her perfectly. She tied the laces on her shirt and walked over to the mirror. Natalie twirled around, admiring her new looks. Just then, she noticed that she had no shoes on. _How could I not have noticed that?_ Emm thought to herself. She walked out of the room and locked it. Then she headed downstairs to the closet-room.

She walked over to the shoes and began searching. Finally, after about five minutes, she found a pair of brown-leathered high-heeled boots that went up just below the knee. Natalie put them on and laced the dark brown laces on the boots together. Then she placed her pant-legs over the boots and stood up. Natalie found a brown leathered belt, the same colour as the boots, by a pile of clothes. She strapped the belt around her slim waist and then buckled it.

Soon after, Natalie had left the building to go get a job. _I've played this game before. Now what was my favorite store that was in Clock Town that I always visited? Oh yeah! The Bomb Shop!_ Natalie rushed over to the Bomb Shop and walked inside. There stood a man that looked to be in his late thirties. He was bald, and wore a black vest over his bare chest, and was not handsome at all. _But that doesn't really matter, _Emm thought._ What matters is if he's nice enough to give out jobs to strangers._

"Hello, welcome to the Bomb Shop." The man said, as he balanced a bomb in his hand as if it were a weight. "What can I do for you?" He asked.

"Um, I was wondering if I could get a job here." Natalie said, all sweet and innocent-like.

"Sorry, but bombs are dangerous weapons and little girls like you shouldn't be around them." The man said.

"What about little guys?"

"That's a different story." The man said as he leaned on the counter.

"No. No, it's not a different story." An old voice came from behind the counter, as an old lady came into veiw.

"Mommy, what are you doing here?" The man asked the old lady. Natalie snickered, due to the fact that this man still called his mom 'Mommy'.

"So, you'd like a job here?" The old woman asked Natalie.

"Yes. I'd like to pay back...um, a friend of mine."

"Well, I think it would be a good idea to hire this little child."

"But Mommy-" The man whinned, but was cut off by his 'Mommy'.

"We need someone to clean the shop everyday. I would, but I'm just geting too old," The old lady said. "If you would like to clean the shop every morning before it opens, then I'd be happy to give you the job."

"Um, okay." Natalie said.

"Great! Then every morning at 7:00, come in and Ted here," the old women gestured over to her son (in the game I don't think it mentions his name. So I'm going to call him Ted.) "...Will help get you started. Your shift will end whenever you're done cleaning. So when you're done cleaning, come to me and I will give you your money."

"Okay. How much do I get payed?"

"5 rupees." She replied.

"Um, okay, I guess that would be enough. By the end of the week I'll have thirty-five rupees."

"You're one smart little girl." Ted said.

"Uh, I learned that when I was like, 6 years old. So I don't think counting by fives would make me 'smart'." Natalie said.

"Your days off will be Saturday and Sunday. Don't be late!" The old women said. "Oh, and my name is Keena."(again, it doesn't say their real names in the video game)

"Okay, thank-you for the job! Bye!" Natalie waved good-bye and then left the store. Natalie decided that it would be best if she opened a bank acount. So she walked off to the bank across the street. Before she made it over there, she noticed a boy clad in green talking to the man that owns the bank. The boy was Link! Link started to walk away when suddenly, Natalie called his name. Link turned around, and saw Natalie running towards him.

"Oh, hi!" He said.

"Hi!"

"What are you doing around here? Did you find the hotel?" He asked.

"Yup! I got a room and everything!" Link noticed that she was wearing 'normal' clothes. Or more as it, 'normal' BOY clothes. "And I just got a job at the Bomb Shop!" Natalie said happily.

"Bomb Shop?!! Why THERE?! Isn't that kind of a dangerous place to get a job?" Link looked worried and shocked at the same time. _This girl, she's like no other. Since when do girls get jobs at BOMB SHOPS and wear PANTS?! Maybe her culture really is different._ Link thought.

"Because! I LOVE the Bomb Shop! It's SOOOOO COOL!!! And you can't just question the Bomb Shop! It's THE Bomb Shop! It's unquestionable!" Natalie declared. _And since when do girls LIKE bomb shops?_ Link thought once more.

"Okay... so what are you going to do now?" He asked.

"Well, I was just about to open a bank acount. But then I saw you! So I thought I'd say hi!" Then she added, "Oh and again, THANK-YOU for the money! You are the nicest guy I have ever met!" Then she quickly gave him a hug, and walked over to the bank. Of course, that made Link blush, even though it was only a quick hug.

"Hello!" The man said as he clapped his hands on his knees. "Are you here to deposit money?"

"Uh, no. I'm actually here to open a bank acount."

"Well then! Just tell me your name, and I'll give you an acount!"

"Sure... my name is Natalie." She said. The man wrote her name down on a piece of paper.

"Okay! Come back when you have saved up a lot of money!" The man said. Natalie turned around to see that Link was still there, waiting.

"Why are you still here? I thought you would have left by now." She said.

"Well, I just felt like waiting." Link said.

Natalie put on a sweet little girl face and said, "Awwww! How sweet!"

She teased with plenty of sarcasm. It took a moment for Link to realize that she was teasing him.(It's not that he's clueless, it's just that sarcasm is more of an 'earth' thing) Then he frowned. But his frown soon turned into a smile as he began to walk up the street towards the guard. "Hey!" Natalie called after him as she tried to keep up with him. "Where are you going?"

"To Termina Field." He said without turning around. Natalie cought up to him, and started walking backwards so she could face him.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked. This caused Link to stop and look at her.

"What? No! Of course not! What makes you think that?"

"Well, you just seem like you're mad."

"That's not true. I'm just heading towards Termina Field. That's all."

"Well, then I'm coming with you." Natalie said, and then began walking towards the guard.

"What! You can't go there! It's to dangerous! You don't even have a weapon!" Link was now the one calling after her, as he ran towards her.

"How do you think I got here, genius?" Natalie asked sarcastically. Link stoped walking and his facial expression changed to a worried and horrified one.

"Oh godessess! I am SO sorry! I forgot that you had to get through Termina Field to get here! Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" Natalie turned to face Link, who looked more worried than ever.

"No way did I get hurt! Link, I'm perfectly fine." Natalie tried to assure him.

"Then how did you survive from those monsters without a weapon?"

"Well, I mostly just tried to dodge them, but the monsters that were stupid enough to try and attack me, ...well, let's just say, that they have a new fear." (Insert creepy evil music)

"Oookay..."

"Well, anyways, I'm comin' with ya!" Natalie walked in front of the guard and prepared herself for the speech of 'you are to young and do not have a weapon'. Link ran to the two and stood beside Natalie.

"Halt! Termina Field is dangerous with or without a weapon. I can not let a little _girl_ like you to pass." The guard said and spat the word 'girl' as if it were a monster.

Natalie, being the nonsexist and powerful-in-attitude person she is, put her hands on her hips and gave the guard a death glare that resembled her great feminine power that surely overpowered him. "Now listen, I am NOT someone who you want to tick off. And for your own sake, NEVER be sexist to me, or any other girl! We are just the same as you guys, and are capable of doing EVERYTHING that you GUYS can do! And you do not wanna mess with me!" Her speech was clearly shocking, to both the guard and Link. But when Emm had played the Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, she promised herself that if she ever came upon one of those guards (not knowing that it would actually happen) she would surely put some sense in him.

"Y-you still can't go through!" The guard shouted at her. Now, Natalie was completely pissed off. It was now time to take things into her own hands. Natalie frowned. Then she walked right up to the guard and kicked him hard in the shin. The guard whimpered and started hopping on one foot wincing in pain.

"Wimp!" Natalie shouted towards the guard and then started to run off into Termina Field. To her surprise, she was quite fast and steady on her feet, unlike when she was on earth.

Without hesitation, Link ran past the guard and into Termina Field. He turned is head both directions to find Natalie. Finally, he caught a glimpse of her over by one of the large fountains in the field. He ran as fast as he could over to her.

Natalie was resting her head on her crossed arms that were leaning on the edge of the fountian. She stared at the water with the weirdest expressions. At one moment she would be smiling at the water and then she would have a questioning look. It was as if she was communicating with the water by thoughts and facial expressions. But, Emm had always been like this. Even though she already had a best friend, Kartney, she felt as if her true best friend was the water. She also felt the same way with fire. Whenever her dad would light a fire in the fireplace, or when she was camping, she felt like she could communicate with it.

"You're fast." Link broke Natalie's thoughts, as he was gasping for air from the run. Natalie looked up at him, her blue eyes twinkling in satisfaction.

"Thanks." She said and then turned back to starring at the water.

"But, why did you do that? You could of gotten kicked out of Clock Town!" Link exclaimed.

"What, for kicking a guy in the shin?" Natalie asked, amused. Link looked down at her and saw her staring at the water in a dream-like way.

"Was that your element?" Link asked. Natalie looked up at him with a questioning look. Then Link added, "Was water your element?"

"Um, uh, yeah..." Natalie lied. _Stop asking questions! I hate it when I have to lie to you! _Natalie thought. But then, surprisingly, her conscience started talking to her. _**You didn't have to lie.** _It said in a quiet and misterios voice. _What? _Natalie asked her conscience in confusion. **_You didn't have to lie to him. It was your choice. You could have just told him your real name and who you really are. But then again, that would be lying as well. _**Natalie didn't know what her 'conscience' was talking about. _What do you mean? **He doesn't know who you really are. Yet, neither do you. **_Natalie waited for her conscience to speak again, but after a moment of silence in her head, she gave up.

"What's wrong?" Link asked her. He apeared to have noticed Natalie's sad and confused facial expression. Natalie once again looked at him and mumbled a 'nothing' then went back to staring at the water.

Suddenly, Natalie stood up and looked out around the field. Her eyes landed apon a green slimy monster that was pretty much just a blob of goo and eyeballs. Her face lit up in a hyperactive and crazy expression, that made her look like she had lost her sanity. She had a huge smile spread across her face, as she pointed towards the blob. Then she gasped loudly, surely enough making Link give her all of his attention. She then said, "OH MY GOD! Lookie! It's da Jello-man!" Clearly enough, the monster did, in fact, look like jello. And every time Emm had played this game, she would always call the slimy monsters Jello-men, when killing them. Natalie grabbed Link's sword without warning him, and started running across the field singing the Jello-man theme song that she made up, that had the tune of the Spider-man theme song. "Jello-man, Jello-man, look out it's Jello-man! Slimey! Green or pink. They probably even stink. Look out! It's Jello-man!" Using her right hand, Natalie swung the sword at the Jello-man, slicing it in half.

"YEAH! THAT WAS SO AWSOME! I just easily kicked that Jello-man's a-" Link had grabbed Natalie by the waist with one arm, and he used his left hand to cover her mouth. She didn't even realize that he had followed her and that he was behind her.

"You shouldn't swear," Link said. Natalie was VERY close to Link, with her head resting against his chest(he's taller than her) and was blushing like if she was mad. "You are the weirdest girl I have ever met. And that," Link took the sword out of Natalie's hand and placed it back in it's sheath, "is MY sword."

"Mmmnmnmnmmmm." Natalie said in a muffled voice. Link let go of her and turned her to face him.

"Sorry, but really, you shouldn't swear."

"Yeah, well I can say what I bloody well wanna say! Besides, it's the Jello-man, you're allowed to insult the Jello-man."

"Again, you ARE infact the weirdest girl I have ever met."

"And why is that Monsieur Hero?" Link gave her a questioning look.

"What did you call me?"

"It's French for Mister Hero."

"What is French?"

"It's a language."

"I've never heard of it."

"That's because only us Nanikians and some of our alleys that are different creatures, speak it."

"Really? Can you teach me it?"

"Um," Natalie thought for a moment, "I'm not really that good of a teacher, and I don't know a lot of the language either. But I guess I could teach you all that I know. Even though it's pointless. OR I could just NOT teach you it, and then I can say whatever I want to say, without you knowing what I'm saying. Yeah, I think I'm gonna go with that."

"What?! Why don't you want me to know what you're saying?"

" 'Cause, if I say something bad, then you'll put your hand over my mouth and stop me from speaking in a nonmuffled voice."

"Oh."

"Anyways, since you did already do that, I shall now repeat what I was going to say before you stopped me!"

"No! Don't-" Link was about to stop her, but it was to late.

"J'ai facilement donné un coup de pied au âne de cette Jello-homme!"(For the people who don't know what that means, it basicly means the same thing that I wrote before Link put his hand over her mouth, but with the sentence finished) Natalie said and Link was just confused.

"What does that mean? Is that French?"

"Oui Monsieur Hero!"

"What?"

"YES MISTER HERO!"

"Oh." Thier akward conversation had been going on longer than they thought, and before they knew it, the sun had already gone down. "Uh oh." Link said as he looked up at the sky.

"What?" Natalie asked and then followed his gaze up towards the sky.

"We're in Termina Field, and it's already night. We're in serious danger."

* * *

**Oh. My. God. (or as the French would say, "Oh. Mon. Dieu.") That chapter has taken me a really long time to write! Though, it is my favourite chapter so far! What do you think? I don't think I'm funny, and I'm not sure if this chapter was funny at all. Could someone tell me if it had any funny parts in it? It's not that I'm trying to be funny, it's just that I'm curious. Oh, and I know that was kind of a pointless conversation that they had at the end there, but I HAD to put it in. Well, that's all for now. Please review!**


	4. A Dangerous Situation

**Sorry for the long wait! I had to put the story on hold because I've been busy with other things. There will be a bit of action and adventure in this chapter unlike the last chapter which was kinda pointless, and I will try to make it as interesting as I can. **

**Disclaimer: I think you all understand now, that I do not own any Legend of Zelda character or pretty much anything for that matter. **

**Here is the fourth chapter of my story!**

* * *

"I don't get it," Natalie said then added, "Why does everyone always freak out when it's night time in Termina Field?" 

"Because it gets really dangerous at night." Link said.

"Isn't it already dangerous enough in the morning? What's so much more dangerous in the night, then in the morning? Aren't all the monsters the same?"

"No, not all of the monsters are the same. A lot of them are stronger than others, especially at night." Link looked very cautious, and was looking around the field with wide eyes. He looked very alert.

"Okay...so I guess we better head back to Clock Town, huh?" Natalie spun around and started to walk towards the closest entrence into Clock Town. But she was stopped when a hand suddenly grab her arm and pulled her backwards.

"You can't just walk around carelessly as if you didn't mind getting hurt!" Link said with worry in his voice. Natalie looked down at Link's hand as he still held on to her arm. She sighed and then rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Monsieur Hero! Lead the way!" Natalie said.

Link led Natalie through the field by pulling on her arm. He also unseathed his sword and kept a sharp eye out for any kind of monsters that were close enough to attack. They were almost at the entrance of the town when suddenly, a black shadow surrounded them. It had made no sense because it was always harder to see shadows at night. But this shadow was perfectly clear, with it's transparent black shape that looked to be in the form of a skull.

"What's happening?!" Natalie said in a trembling voice. _What is this thing? This has never happened to me when I played the video game. _Natalie thought to herself.

"I-I don't know." Link said blankly.

The shadow-shaped-skull started to take form of something else. The shadow arose from the ground and stood up as if it were a solid creature. Natalie stared at it, horrified. She began to see the shadow form legs...a torso...arms...a neck...and a head. Natalie stared up at the head, the pitch black head and face with dark glowing red eyes. _Red eyes?_ She thought.

Link pulled Natalie behind him and prepared himself in a battle stance. "Link, how do you honestly think that you can fight a shadow?" Natalie said. Just then, the shadow chuckled.

"I knew that I had to come after you, Natalie," The shadow figure started to say, "But I didn't know you'd be a real smartas-"

"Ah! Don't you DARE finish that sentence!" Natalie interupted. "Do NOT insult me!"

"I do not take orders from you, worthless human!" The shadow hissed at her.

"Who are you?!" She demanded. Natalie stepped out infront of Link and ignored whatever the hero was trying to do to protect her.

"I, is none of your business." The creature spat.

"Then what are you here for, stranger?" She asked in a deep and dark, yet sarcastic voice.

"I have already told you, I am here to get you."

"What?!" Natalie was confused.

"My master has sent me here to find you. Now that I have found you, I shall capture you." The shadow said.

"Why...?" Natalie folded her arms across her chest and acted the least bit of scared. All she cared about at the moment was figuring out why this shadow creature wanted to capture her.

"Do you know why you are here?" The creature hissed. "Do you know how you came to this world? You are here for a very important reason. My master thinks that you are very important to his life, that is why he needs me to capture you...so he can kill you." Natalie gasped and her eyes grew wide. She backed away and Link stepped infront of her again, ready to fight this mysterious creature.

"You will not hurt her." Link said in a serious tone.

"Of course I won't be, but my master will." The shadow ignored Link and took a leap at Natalie.

"Ah!" Natalie screamed, as the shadow creature grabbed her.

"Let her go!" Link shouted. He ran up to the creature and tried to attack it with his sword, but the shadow creature pushed him back hard on the ground.

"Never." The shadow creature held Natalie by her wrists.

A shadow formed under the creature and Natalie's feet. Natalie felt herself being sucked in the shadow as if it were some sort of vaccum. She let out a scream, as her surroundings began to envelope in darkness..._darkness..._that was the word that repeated in Natalie's mind. If only she could fight the darkness from taking her away. But just when she thought she was finally gone from Termina and in some sort of shadowed world, she felt warmth. The warmth came from her heart...her soul. It felt like fire...surrounding her body...protecting her...

Suddenly, in the pitch blackness, came a light. The light from a fire. The fire's light seemed to be eating away the darkness that enveloped Natalie and the shadow figure. Natalie felt even warmer than before. She looked down at herself and saw herself...glowing! She glowed of an orange colour-the colour of fire. The fire's light came from Natalie. She was making the darkness disappear!

"No!" She heard the shadow figure say. The creature was disappearing along with the darkness. Natalie looked up and saw the stars in the midnight sky. She was back in Termina. She felt herself stand once more on the grass. She saw Link rush over to her.

"What happened?!" Link asked in the most worried tone. The shadow creature was gone from the light that had formed around Natalie's body and she wasn't glowing anymore either.

"I-I don't know..." A tear ran down her face. She was scared and confused. She found herself grasping on to Link in a hug. Link hugged her back tightly. _What just happened? _She asked herself. _So many things have happened today that I thought would never happen. What's going on? _

"Well...are you okay?" Link looked at Natalie and saw her face turning red from tears-and also from blushing.

"Y-yeah...I guess I am...I think..." She let go of Link and backed away slightly. She suddenly began to feel a headache forming and felt dizzy. "Oooh..." Natalie put her hand to her forehead and started to lose balance. She finally lost her balance and started to fall towards the ground. But just before she hit the ground, she felt a pair of hands grab hold of her by the waist and hold her up from falling.

"Are you okay?" Link asked Natalie again, while still holding on to her, afraid that she would fall again.

"I-I...uhnn" Natalie closed her eyes and leaned on to Link. Blackness was fogging up her thoughts and mind, as she began to pass out. She couldn't do anything at the moment, as she felt herself lose all of her strength. And the last thing that she remembered was hearing Link call her name over and over again in worry.

--------------------------------------------

_**A soft cushioned pillow.**_

Dizziness...

_**A nice warm blanket.**_

A headache...

**_The warm air, coming from a fireplace._**

It's not so foggy anymore...

**_The presence of people._**

Voices...

"Will she be alright?"

**_Someone familiar._**

"It is no need to worry. She is just very tired, tired enough to make her pass out."

**_A stranger._**

"But, will she be alright?"

_Who's familiar voice does that belong to?_

"Yes"

_Who is the stranger?_

"Why is she so tired?"

_Why are you so familiar?_

"She has been weakened by something...I'm not quite sure what, though."

_Where am I?_

**_The brightness of the sun._**

_What are they talking about?_

**_The fresh breeze coming from an opened window._**

"She's waking up!"

Eyes opening...Brightness filling in the vision...She is waking up...

"Natalie, are you okay?"

"Huh...?" She could see Link standing beside the bed that she was laying on. She was in her hotel room.

"Hello, Natalie. I am Dr. Heather." Natalie looked to the oposite side from Link, and saw a tall man in his early thirty's wearing a long white lab coat. His hair was short and black, tinted with gray, and he had small brown eyes under a pair of square glasses with round tips.

"H-hel-lo..." Natalie found herself having a harder time trying to speak because of her tiredness. She turned her head so she could see Link. She gave him a weak smile and said, "W-what hap-pened?"

"I don't know...you just passed out." Link replied. "I had to carry you back here." Link looked down at his shoes, and Natalie could tell that he was embarrased.

"How long ha-ve I-I be-e-en asleep?"

"For about 12 hours." Dr. Heather said.

"It's a little passed noon." Link said.

"N-n-noon? Wow...that's no big deal...I-I've slept till five o'clock in the afternoon o-nce bef-fore." Natalie yawned. Her headache wasn't as bad as from berfore when she passed out, but it still bothered her. Then she realized that her stomache didn't feel good as well. She put her right hand on her forehead and clutched her left hand over her stomache. Then she moaned.

"Natalie! What's wrong?!" Link asked in worry.

Her stomache felt worse and worse by the second. That's when she realized that she hadn't eaten for a long time.

"Hmm...has she eaten in the last 24 hours?" Dr. Heather asked Link.

"I don't know..." Link bent down so he could talk to Natalie more easily. "Hey, Natalie," he said. "When was the last time you ate?"

Natalie, still clentching her stomache and groaning, started to think back to when she ate last. She looked at Link and said, "Since... the night before yesterday." Link's eyes widened and he gasped.

"We have to get her something to eat." Link stood up and faced Dr. Heather.

"I'll go ask the servants to bring up some lunch." Dr. Heather said, and then left the room.

"You'll be okay, you're just hungry." Link tried to assure her.

"I feel...like...all of my energy has been sucked out of me." Natalie said. "Like...I have nothing inside of me...and I'm too weak...too stiff...to do anything at the moment."

"Do you remember what happened when that shadow creature attacked?" Link asked, then sat down on a wooden chair that was placed beside the bed.

"Darkness was surounding me...and the creature was gripping me hard, so I couldn't free myself. Just when I thought I was completely gone from Termina and in some freaky unknown place, I started to feel really warm... I was glowing orange! It was like the light of fire. The light was brightening the darkness...it was as if it was eating it away! Before I knew it, I was in Termina feild again...and that's when you came rushing over."

Link looked puzzled. The room grew silent for a few minutes as if the two were trying to figure out what to do next. Just then, Natalie began to speak.

"Link," Natalie said as Link focused all of his attention on her. "I have no idea what's going on here... but that shadow guy said something about his master wanting to kill me... because I'm here for some very important reason. I have no idea why I'm involved with something so "important"... it's not like I'm special or anything. So many confusing things have happened to me in the past day... I don't really even know who I am anymore..." Natalie paused for a moment, deciding whether what she wanted to say next would be the right choice. She took in a deep breath and sighed. "It's pretty obvious that I'm getting you involved with something dangerous... and by the looks of it, that shadow guy is pretty strong which means his master is even stronger. You don't deserve to get involved with this... whatever "this" is... and I don't want you to get involved anyways. So... it's up to me to stop this shadow guy and his master..."

"What?! Are you kidding me?!! You're right, this does seem pretty dangerous. But you are not fit do do anything like that. Just look at yourself. You're tired and weak. You couldn't possibly go up against something that dangerous in your condition!" Link practically shouted.

Natalie sighed. _I'm starting to like him better in the videogame... when he could'nt talk. _"That's why I'm going to rest up today. I'll get all the food and nutrition that I haven't had in the past day, and have a shower...or bath... And tomorrow I'll start training. I have a strong feeling that what I'm involved with is going to hurt a lot of people in Hyrule. I don't want that to happen. So wether you like it or not, I'm going to stop this guy. Even if it costs me my life."

* * *

**Ooookay. So that was the fourth chapter. I hope you all enjoyed. I'll try to update the next chapter a lot sooner then I did with this one. Reviews would be highly appreciated!**

**0z0z0z0z0z0z0z0z0z0z0z0z0z0z**


	5. Work and Play

**Okay, so here's the fifth chapter of my story. Believe it or not, I am actually making some progress with this story. Well, read and please leave a review!**

**Oh my freak'n god!! I can NOT do another freak'n disclaimer!! Nope! I rufuse!**

The day had gone by pretty fast and the sky had already darkened to a deep blue. It was a few minutes past 6:00 p.m. After getting plenty of rest and eating enough, Natalie decided to go take a shower. There was a small wooden door on the left side of her bedroom that she had recently discovered. It turned out to be a small bathroom with white-tiled walls and floor. At the far side of the room was an old-fashioned bathtub.

Realizing that there was no showerhose, Natalie prepared herself for a bath instead. But to her dismay, the bottles of conditioner and shampoo were not labeled. She had no idea which one was which. _I'm just going to have to guess..._ she thought.

After her bath, Natalie had dressed herself in a pair of black pants with loose leggings and a white long-sleeved shirt. She sighed as she tied her long black hair back into a tight ponytail, leaving her bangs and a few strands of hair loose.

Since she had slept for most of the day, Natalie didn't plan on going to bed for a few more hours. So she decided to explore the town a bit. "I want to got to Hyrule Castle Town," Natalie said to herself as she walked along the torch-lit street. "It's probably much more interesting then this place. Hmm... I wonder if there's a way I could get there from here."

"There is." Came a voice from behind her.

"Huh?" Natalie turned around and saw Link leaning against the side of a building, smiling.

"Are you feeling any better? You shouldn't be out here if you're not." Link said.

"Yeah... I'm feeling better. I ate, had a bath and got plenty of sleep. I should be fine. Besides, if I wasn't, then how would I be able to train for tomorrow?" Natalie folded her arms across her chest.

Link sighed and looked down at the ground. "I've been thinking about it, and, I think you're right. We don't want anyone getting hurt from this shadow guy's master. But I'm not going to let you do this by yourself. I'm going to help. We'll protect everyone and figure out who this guy is and what he wants with you, together."

Natalie's eyes grew wide. _He really wants to help? He doesn't even know me that well and he's willing to risk his life to help me? Well... of course he wants to help. He's Link, the one who saved Hyrule form Gannondork and saved this town from Majora's Mask. But, he can weild the Master sword. So that could really help. Besides, what can I do? I don't actually know magic. I've never even fought with a weapon before. Unless you count the time when I sliced that Jello-Man in half with Link's sword... Though I have beaten the crap out of some annoying jerks at school... But that's why I have to train tomorrow. _Natalie's thoughts wandered as she thought of something to say to Link.

Link had begun to get worried because of Natalie's dead silence. "Umm... Natalie? Are you okay?" He asked, pushing himself off of the wall he was leaning on.

"Huh? Oh... yeah..." Natalie looked down at the ground, trying to not make eye contact with Link. _If I go on this "adventure" with Link, then he'll eventually find out that I had lied to him about who I am. But..._ Natalie looked up at Link. "Okay. You're right. You should help me. I know I can't do this by myself..."

"R-really? I thought you would yell at me and say no or something..."

"Why the hell would I do that? It's not like you pissed me off or anything." Natalie placed her hands on her hips and said, "So. You said you know how to get to Hyrule?"

"Yep."

"Hmm... I wonder if you could do that in the game..." Natalie said to herself.

"What was that?" inquired Link. Obvioulsy Natalie wasn't quiet enough.

"Oh, uh nothing." Natalie turned around, back facing Link. Suddenly, Natalie remembered something important. "Crap!! Damnit! I totally forgot!! I missed my first day of work at the Bomb Shop!! Nooooo! I'm going to get fired!" Then Natalie remembered when she got fired in her world too. "Ah! I'm going to be FIRED!! Again!"

"Hey, it's okay! I told the owner of the Bomb Shop that you weren't feeling well. So you're not going to get fired. But tomorrow before you start training, you have to go to work."

Natalie sighed in relief. "Thanks, Link. I'll be sure to go to work tomorrow. So... about going to Hyrule? How do you get to Hyrule from here?"

Link sighed. "I'll show you later. So... what were you doing out here?"

"Just exploring a bit." Natalie replied.

Link chuckled slightly before saying, "Didn't you do enough exploring yesterday?"

Natalie grinned an oversized, unbeilivablely huge grin. "Hellz no!! I still gotz ta explorez zome morez!!" Then she skipped off leaving a bewildered Link, wondering why she was speaking like that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natalie explored the small town, looking in shops that were still open at this time of night. She came across a few stores that weren't in the video game, for instance, there was a Barber Shop that she had never seen before. Unfortunately, either most of them were closed, or you had to be a certain age or have a membership or something to enter. But finally, Natalie came across a bar that didn't require a membership or a minimum age.

"Should I go in? I mean, after all, it IS a bar..." Natalie looked up at the sign of the red-brick two-story building. "Clocktown's Musical Bar." She read out loud. "Musical? What, do the drinks sing or something?" Natalie joked to herself. "Naaaah. There's probably some sort of old-fashioned band in there..." Without another word, Natalie walked into the bar.

The sound of a violin and a piano filled Natalie's ears as she entered the torchlit building. She walked down the steep, wooden stairs to a room with dark stone walls, a wooden floor, and a few wooden tables. Across the room was a long wooden counter with seats placed in front. Behind the counter stood a tall man with dark, shagy hair. He wore a long-sleeved blue shirt with a black vest over it.

Natalie looked around the room, trying to find the source of the beautiful, happy music. Her eyes grew wide when she found the two figures playing the instruments. Playing the violin, was a tall girl with long, blue hair tucked behind her elf ears. That didn't surprise her, but the fact that the girl had beautiful, silver wings did.

The one who played the piano was mystical-looking as well. He was a tall young boy- about 15 and had green hair and redish skin. His ears were even longer and more pointy then a Hylian's, and his eyes were a deep purple.

A few people were dancing to the music with a partner, while others were nursing unidentifiable drinks at the counter and at the tables. Natalie seated herself at the counter while still looking around.

"'Ello, miss. What can I getchya?" said the bartender as he cleaned a glass with a towel.

Natalie reached into her pants pocket to find that she had no money. "Umm, sorry. I don't have any money." Natalie said sheepishly.

"Well, sorry, but ya have ta pay for a drink."

"No worries. I'm paying for her."came an unfamiliar voice.

Natalie turned to her right and saw a boy with short black hair and the normal Hylian pointed ears. His bangs fell in his face, hiding a bit of his fire-red eyes. He had soft pale skin. The boy wore a long sleeved, buttoned, brown shirt and long, black pants covering brown-leathered boots.

The boy smiled at her, showing his handsome, gentle features. Natalie couldn't help but blush.

"She'll get the Lon Lon Ranch milk and I'll have a small glass of rum." He told the bartender. The boy turned to Natalie and said, "I think you're too young for any alchohol."

"Oh, and you're not?" Natalie said, smiling at the boy.

"Here's different. It doesn't matter if you drink alchohal at age 14. But unfortunately for you, it does matter if you drink at your age." He said as he handed her her drink.

"How do you know how old I am?" inquired Natalie.

"Well, you look to be about 11 or 12." He said, taking a sip from his drink.

"Oh." What he said had triggered a thought in Natalie's mind. She didn't even know how old she was. Originally, she was 14, the same age as the myterious boy she was talking to. But for some reason, when she came here, she didn't look like Emm, her own self that she had know for her entire life, instead she looked like an eleven or twelve year-old girl with strange features and Hylian ears. But thinking that she didn't want to be so young made her decide that she must of been 12. That sounded more reasonable.

"My name's Ryuu, it's nice to meet you." The boy said, bringing Natalie out of her thoughts.

"Oh, uh, my name's Natalie. And it's nice to meet you too." Natalie took a sip from her drink. It shocked her how the Lon Lon Ranch milk tasted so much better than normal milk.

The music stopped for a few moments, starting up again with a slow song.

"Hey, would you like to dance?" Ryuu asked Natalie.

Natalie's face suddenly turned red. Her eyes grew wide and she was at a loss for words.

Ryuu smirked at her reaction and quickly grabbed her hand. "Come on. It'll be fun!" Natalie blushed even harder as Ryuu led her to the dance floor.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and started to dance to the slow rythm. Natalie gained focus and placed her hands on Ryuu's shoulders. The two danced for a few songs before Ryuu said it was getting late and he had to go home.

"You should be going too," He said to Natalie, "I'll see you later." Ryuu smiled at her and waved good-bye, before leaving the bar.

"Y-yeah..." Natalie smiled softly to herself and to the mysterious boy she had met that night. She slowly walked out of the bar and back to the hotel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun shone brightly through the curtains and the birds chirped from outside. Suddenly, a knock was heard at the door, awakening Natalie from her peaceful sleep.

"GGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNN... I don't wanna get up, mom! Please, five more minutes..." She groaned in exhaustion. She was less than half concious.

"Natalie! It's me, Link!" came the voice of her friend through the door.

"Urrrrghh... come in..." She managed to say.

Link walked in and closed the door behind him. "_Sigh... _Sorry, Natalie. But you have to get ready for work. I came here because I knew you would sleep in and miss your shift."

"Aaaaawwww! You know me a lot already." Natalie said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. With much effort, she slowly sat up in bed, yawning. "Thanks for waking me up. I was enjoying that dream." she said, with more sarcasm.

"There's no time to be sarcastic. Now get up or you'll be late for work! It's already 6:45!"

"Dude, you sound like my mom."

There was a short pause in the argument, which could have been interpreted in many ways if Link hadn't decided to simply end it altogether.

"Just get up."

"_Fine!_" Natalie got out of bed and headed for her dresser drawer. "Umm... if you want me to get ready for work, then you'll have to leave. I have to get dressed." Natalie blushed, looking down at her long nightgown she was wearing.

"Oh. Uhhhhh...right. I'll be waiting outside the building." Link turned and left, succeeding at hiding a blush from Natalie.

Natalie dressed herself into something similar to what she wore the day before. She brushed her hair with a brush that one of the workers there had given her as a gift. She used a wooden toothbrush that was also given to her from one of the workers. _Thank God they have toothbrushes and some kind of toothpaste here, _she thought.

After quickly getting ready, Natalie rushed out of the hotel and found Link sitting on a bench.

"Hi." Natalie greeted him.

"Hi. I'm sorry I had to wake you up and everything. I can tell you're kinda grumpy from staying up so late last night." Link said, smiling a crooked smile.

"It's OK. " Natalie returned the smile, "Well, I'll see you later. If I don't hurry up, then I'll be late."

"OK. Bye!" He was still smiling when Natalie had run of to the Bomb Shop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here's a broom," Ted said, handing Natalie the broom. "You just have to sweep the floor at the front and back of the store. When you're done that, come to me and I'll give you the duster."

Natalie nodded. She began to sweep and follow the rest of Ted's orders. After she was done all her work, Ted gave her 5 rupees.

"Thank-you." Natalie said, puting the money in her pocket. She started to walk to the door.

"Hey, kid. What's your name?" Ted asked her before she left.

"Natalie."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright! Let's go train!" Natalie enthusiastically punched her fist in the air. It wasn't hard to tell that she was excited.

"Umm... okay then... We'll head to Termina Field to train. Come on." Link grabbed Natalie's hand and pulled her towards the exit.

"Hey, wait! Isn't that the guard that I kicked in the shin?" She pointed to the guard standing still at one of the four exits from Clock Town.

"Yes." Link continued dragging Natalie by the arm towards the guard.

"Well, then why the hell are we going to this gate and not to another??"

"Because we have something to do before we start training." Link said.

Natalie's eyes grew wide. It had just occured to her what Link meant by that. She stopped dead in her tracks and began to struggle against Link's grasp.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no!" Natalie shook her head. "I will NOT apologize to that guard! I refuse! You can't make me!"

"Oh, come on! You at least owe him an apology! Unless you want to be known as a disgrace!" Link tightened his grip on her arm and tried to pull her forward.

"NO!" Natalie escaped from Link's grip and tried to run past the guard. But of course, the guard quickly stopped her.

"Halt! Oh, I see. It's you, the little brat from two days ago." The angered guard glared at Natalie with dark eyes.

"Mmm-hmm. And if you don't let me through, then I'll kick you again!" Natalie glared back at the tall guard.

"This time you won't get through! Whether you kick me or not!"

The two glared at each other for a long time, while Link stood there with an annoyed expression on his face. Then, Natalie did something that shocked both Link and the guard. She smiled. But it wasn't a sweet, happy smile. It was a crazed, evil, wicked smile.

Natalie quickly lifted her leg and kicked the guard hard where the sun don't shine. The guard moaned in agony, bent down, writhing in pain. Natalie took this as her chance and grabbed Link by the hand and the two dashed off into Termina Feild.

They ran as far as they could go, avoiding getting too close to monsters. Finally, they came to a stop by a large oak tree. Natalie plopped herself on the ground against the tree, while Link bent over, trying to catch his breath.

"Huff...huff...why would...you...do that again??" Link looked at Natalie, breathing heavily.

"...Because...huff...huff...I don't like that son of a bitch." Natalie replied, almost ignoring Link's surprised, yet angered facial expression.

"You potty-mouth! I told you not to swear!" Link regained his breath and stood up straight.

"Well... whatever. Why does it matter? Everyone swears at this age. Jeesh... you sound like my friend when she was 10. She'd never ever even dare to say a single bad word. But now she doesn't care at all. She'll swear a lot if someone pisses her off." Natalie said, heart still pounding from the run.

"I dunno. I just don't like it when you swear." Link shook his head then sat down beside Natalie.

Natalie shrugged. "Meh. You'll start swearing eventually too. But enough of this boring talk!" Natalie quickly stood up, scaring the crap out of Link. "Let's train! Come on! I want to kill some unkillable Jello-Men!"

Link rolled his eyes and stood up. "What's Jello, anyway?" He asked.

Natalie turned to him and gave him the evil eye. "Train. Now. Or. Else."

"Fine. We'll leave questions for later. Come on then." Link gestured for Natalie to follow him as he walked away from the tall tree and into the opening of Termina Feild.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Natalie suddenly remembered something important. Link stopped and stared at her, waiting for her to continue what she was saying. "I don't have a weapon." she stated plainly.

"Well, we'll worry about that later. You can use my sword for the training." Link turned and continued to walk.

The two found a large area a safe distance away from the monsters inhabiting Termina Feild. Link carefully handed his sword to Natalie and taught her how to hold it properly. He showed her the basics; how to swing it vertically and horizantly without hurting herself, spinning the sword around, and charging with the sword in an attacking position.

Natalie was completely worn out when the sun began to set. She dropped the sword and collapsed on the grass, sweating and breathing hard. She hadn't eaten a single thing and didn't get much rest.

"All...of this...training...is really bad...for my asthma..." Natalie coughed.

"What's asthma?" Link sat down beside the collapsed Natalie and looked at her with curious and worried eyes.

"It's...something..." She turned to him and coughed again, "That I...don't feel like telling you about."

Link frowned at this while Natalie just smiled at him.

"I think we should get something to eat." Link stood and helped Natalie to her feet.

"Y'know... you're a tough trainer." She said.

"Heh... really? Well, how about this. Since you're such a 'great student', I'll reward you with something amazing to show you tomorrow." Link said as they began to walk back to Clock Town.

"Oh really? And what's that?" Natalie asked, excitement filling her voice.

"It's a surprise. But I can tell you that it's a beautiful place."

* * *

**I'm so sorry! This chapter has taken me months to write and I hope you all still remember what's going on in the story! But that's all for this chapter. And I swear on my LIFE that I will update the next chapter a lot faster!**

**Umm... well I hope you enjoyed and please review!**

**0z0z0z0z0z0z0z0z0z0z0z0z**

_Edited by ELAINE the amazing best friend A.K.A smart one of Ink.Incorporated_

**Umm yeah, thanks Elaine.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, if you like Fullmetal Alchemist, then you should check out a story that Elaine and I wrote on the account of Ink.Incorporated. It's our shared account and we will be writing a Legend of Zelda story on there eventually.**

**Here's the sixth chapter! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYZZZZZZZZZ!! Wow I'm a bit hyper as I write this. **

**No. Way. In HELL am I doing that flippin' disclaimer anymore. Cuz you all know that I don't own anything except for Natalie/Emm, Ryuu, and any other random person that I feel like making up to help the story go along more smoothly. **

**Anyways, on with the story.**

* * *

Natalie started to feel weird in her stomach. She felt more depressed and sensitive. And she knew the exact reason why she felt this way. She missed her parents. Her friends and all of her family. She was even starting to miss her teachers at her highschool. No matter how much she enjoyed living in another world and hanging out with Link, she couldn't help but feel alone. And she feared that maybe, just maybe, she'd prefer to go back home then stay in the most wonderful place she had ever been in, where she was free from all her troubles.

"What are mom and dad doing right now? Do they miss me? Did they send out a search party? Do they even remember me??" Natalie lay there on her bed, after her day of training and after she had some supper. "What about my best friend Kartney? I wonder what she's been doing these past days without me..."

There were too many things to handle at the moment for Natalie. The reason she made the wish to come to Clock Town was to get away from her troubles. But instead she had to deal with more. She doesn't know her age or why she transformed when she got here, she missed her family and friends, she lied about her name and identity entirely to her Hylian friend, and now she has to save The Legend of Zelda world with the Hero of Time, himself. Things had gotten even worse for her than when she was on Earth.

And the only way she could deal with all of this for the moment was...sleep. She was way too weak and tired from all the training she had done. So she simply pulled the blankets over herself- not caring that she hadn't changed into her pjs- and rested her head on the pillow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A figure walked along a dirt path surrounded by thick, dark, willow trees. The mysterious figure wore a long, sky-blue, hooded cloak. Only some of her features were revealed beneath her hood. Her eyes were hidden but her mouth and nose weren't. In her hands she held an oval object wrapped up in a blue blanket._

_The woman swiftly walked further into the woods until she came to a clearing in the middle of the forest. She walked to the center and gently placed the object on the ground. The woman removed her hood, showing her teary, bright silver eyes. _

_"There's no need to cry. Everything will be alright."_

_The woman quickly turned around and saw a tall man clad in a dark blue cloak. He had short, black hair and ocean-blue eyes. His skin was soft and pale like that of the girl that sat on the ground in front of him._

_"Everything **won't **be alright. This is hard for the both of us." said the woman, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Alvaro," She addressed the man. "What if this way isn't safe either? It's a terrible destiny that she was given. And no matter what we do, **he **will still try to find her."_

_"You know he can't get into the human world. So she'll be safe." Alvaro said, stepping closer._

_"That's not what I'm worried about. Our daughter can teleport back here whenever she wants. All she has to do is think about it. And if she does come back then he will be able to find her."_

_"Sending her away will keep her safe until she's old enough to defend herself." Alvaro looked down at the bundled object before him._

_"I know. But I still don't think this is a good idea."_

_"Malaya. Even if it's a bad idea, this is an order from the Empire. You are a gaurdian. Your job is to protect the Empire and the rest of our world. This is your duty." Alvaro said._

_Malaya nodded her head in understanding. Alvaro sat down beside Malaya and the two placed their hands on the soft soil infront of the object. Suddenly, the man and woman's hands began to glow silver. The mystical glow spread beneath the object in a circle. Malaya and Alvaro looked at each other then nodded. They turned their attention back to the silver glow, and almost immediatly the object slowly started to dissapear in the silver magic._

_"Good-bye."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"GAAAAH!!" Natalie jolted out of her sleep, sweating and breathing heavily. A sudden pain shot through her. Maybe she shouldn't have sat up so fast. "OW! OW OW OW OW OW!"

She tried to calm down and eventually the pain left her. She slowly lowered her head back down on her pillow. _What a weird dream... I wonder how long I've been asleep. _Natalie thought as she stared up at the ceiling. She tried to think of something else, but there was only one other thing that she could think of, that just happened to bother her.

"I wanna go on youtube." She plainly stated. "I want to listen to my favourite music and watch my favourite shows. I want to go on the internet and read and write fanfictions on Fanfiction. net. I want to read novels and manga. I MISS ELECTRICITY!!" She shouted out to no one in particular in a pleading voice. "Darn... I should have brought my discman with me. Not as good as an MP3 Player or an Ipod. But it's affordable and decent." She looked around in her empty room, half expecting someone to barge in and tell her to stop shouting. "I also have to stop talking to myself."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natalie walked out of the Bomb Shop that morning carrying another 5 rupees in her pocket. Her hair was tied in a messy bun, strands of hair hanging lose. Her light blue overalls were rolled up at the legs and she wore a pair of brown, flat-heeled shoes. She quickly dusted off her pant legs and walked across the street to the bank.

"Umm... hi. I'd like to deposit 10 rupees." Natalie looked up at the man on the stand, still not used to her short height.

"OK!" The man said. Natalie handed him the rupees and he quickly placed them in her safe.

"Thank-you!" Natalie quickly left and started wandering around. She turned a corner and passed a window but suddenly stopped. She had heard someone say her name, and it sounded like the voice was coming from the window. She quickly hid beneath the windowsill and peered into the room inside.

"I'm telling you, mayor! This girl is bad news! She violated the rules by proceeding with violence and left Clock Town without a weapon! Twice! And she's only a little girl!" came a familiar voice. _It was that damned sexist guard!_

"And you say her name is Natalie?" an older voice responded.

"Yes. I heard the boy clad in green that she always hangs around with say her name." answered the annoying guard.

"Well, if what you're saying is true, then this will not be tolerated. She's broken the laws of our town."

"Shall I take care of the situation, mayor?" said the guard, a glint in his eye that clearly said 'payback time'.

"Well, the problem is, we don't have a dungeon. And it's been a long time since we've arrested someone. So we'll have to send her to the nearest prison." The mayor said.

"But, mayor! The nearest prison is in a town miles away! It would take days to get there!" complained the guard.

"Well, I'm sorry. But that's the only thing we can do. Now, I want you to find the girl and arrest her. I'll make arrangements for a carriage."

Natalie's eyes were wide. She could hear her heart pounding. _They're going to arrest me for kicking a sexist guard in the shin and other area? Oh hell no! I gotta try to run away! Even if I can't, I at least have to try! _Natalie stood up and ran towards the hotel, looking behind her ever so often to make sure no one was chasing her. She entered the hotel and ran up the stairs to her bedroom. She quickly slammed the door shut and locked it.

"I have to pack up my stuff!" She ran to the bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush and the weird toothpaste. She opened up her dresser drawer and pulled out the little amount of clothes she had and placed them on her bed. Since she didn't have a backpack or anything, she grabbed the long white cloth on the dresser and rapped it around her belongings. She grabbed her quickly made sack and unlocked the door and rushed out.

_I have to find Link! _Natalie thought as she rushed down the hallway. _But... I don't know where he lives! Doesn't he live in a treehouse in Kokiri Forest? Well how the hell am I going to get there? _She exited the building and ran towards the bank.

"Hey! Um, sorry but I need to take out those 10 ruppes, please." She said to the man in an impatiant tone.

The man sighed with irritation in his voice. "Fine." He said and handed her the money.

"Thanks!" She ran off but was stopped when she bumped into to something soft...and green? She looked up and saw Link with a questioning look upon his face. "Link! Dude! I've been looking all over for you!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air.

"You have?"

"Yup. Come on! We have to go!" She grabbed his arm and started pulling him towards the direction that he had just come from.

"Are we going to train?"

Natalie looked at him from the corner of her eye. "Umm...yes."

"Wait!" Link said. Natalie stopped dragging him and turned around to face him.

"What." She glared at him, tapping her foot impationately.

"W-well... I told you yesterday that I wanted to show you something..."

"Oh yeah. Well what is it that you have to show me?" Inquiered Natalie.

Link looked around before saying, "Follow me." And with that, he walked off towards the clocktower.

"What? Wait! Where are you going?" Natalie rushed off after him, following him through the clocktower's big wooden doors and into the wooden building.

Natalie looked around the large, dark room. She remembered the clocktower from the video game. It was the building you exited and came into Clocktown for the first time. But as Natalie looked around the room, she could tell that there was a lot more detail then in the game.

The walls were dark and wooden, and the floor was made of solid stone. Across the room was a few stone steps leading down to a smaller door.

"Why..." Natalie slowly continued to look around the room, "are we here?"

"Just follow me! You'll figure it out soon enough!" Link rushed down the stone steps and opened the wooden door. "Come on!" Natalie nodded and the two ran through the door to the next room.

The room was dark and wooden like the last room, but had a stream running across on one side. Link led Natalie to another big, wooden door. "This is it," he said before opening the door. "Before, this door was locked. But I managed to break the lock with a bomb."

Natalie stood there for a moment, thinking of the video game. _At the start of the game... Link went after the masked Skull-Kid to get Epona back. That's when he met Tatle the fairy and the two went through a bunch of rooms to find the Skull-Kid. When Link did find him... gah! I forget! Didn't Link get sent into some kind of portal or something? Or maybe it was something else... But then he ended up in this room and went to the room we just came from and met the Mask Salesman... That's how he got to Clocktown. But he could never go back... So maybe, this door leads to those other rooms where he found the Skull-Kid? _Natalie stood in silence, deep in thought, when suddenly, Link flicked her nose.

"Ah! What the hell was that for?!" Natalie glared at Link, rubbing her nose.

"Well how else was I supposed to get your attention? You always seem to be in deep thought... Natalie, are you okay?" Link had that worried look in his eyes again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So what's behind that door?"

Link smiled, "I'll show you." He grabbed Natalie's hand and opened the large door. Bright light shone through, causing Link and Natalie to shield their eyes. Link tugged on Natalie's hand, telling her to walk forward. Once she did so, they were immediately surrounded by the bright light. A few moments passed, and the light began to fade. Natalie opened her eyes and stared out in awe.

"Whoa..." She turned to Link and saw him smiling. They were in a forest, a very familiar forest. She turned around to see where they had exited. Instead of finding a door or the back of the clocktower, there stood a cave. "Link, are we in... Hyrule?"

Link nodded, "Yep. We're in a part of Kokiri Forest."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was kinda short! Well, I hope you enjoyed and please review!**

_Another chapter generously edited by Elaine/smart one. Happy Birthday, Dare Deville!_

**Heheh... Thank-you, Elaine! Ah yes, my birthday was a week ago. Yaaaaay!!**


	7. IMPORTANT NOTE

****

I must admit, I hate it when authors post just a note instead of a chapter, but this is important and I've finally gathered the energy to write this. I apologize for not updating for the longest time, and I've tried writing chapter seven, but I've come to a conclusion. Because I started this about two years ago, my writing has changed, so when I look at the previous chapters I realize that they aren't what I wish them to be. Also, the plot that I had in mind the entire time just doesn't really seem to fit with what I have so far. So, I'm stopping this story permanently and will be re-writing it as soon as I can. The writing will be more smooth, there will be less spelling and gramar errors, and most importantly, the plot will actually head in a better direction. It will have the same main character, and the pairing will remain the same. There will also be some similarities to this story, but I ensure you that the first few chapters will be very different from the first few that I've already written.

So please don't stop reading just because I'm re-writing this. I promise to try and make it much better then this story.

Truely sorry and wishing for the better,

Dare Deville


End file.
